Enredados por el Amor
by Melody Winning
Summary: Pasaron tres años desde que se graduaron en Hogwarts, Harry y Ginny volvieron a juntarse hace poco. Por otro lado, Hermione y Ron tuvieron otra de sus peleas, y por extraño que parezca Ron sale con Luna Lovegood,aunque Hermione no lo sepa.Draco sigue solo


Enredados por el amor.

Aca les presento mi segundo fic, espero que les guste, es muy divertido!

Personajes:

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco y Luna

Resumen:

Pasaron tres años desde que se graduaron en Hogwarts, Harry y Ginny volvieron a juntarse hace poco. Por otro lado, Hermione y Ron tuvieron otra de sus peleas, y por extraño que parezca Ron sale con Luna Lovegood, aunque Hermione no lo sepa. Podriamos decir que Draco esta solito, porque Pansy no cuenta ya que solamente la usa, y en estos días le esta pareciendo mas fastidiosa que nunca!.

Día de San Valentin, el mas hermoso para los enamorados, pero el que odian los que estan solos, lleno de corazones, de flores y chocolates, todo parece mas lino que nunca. Pero hay personas que no estan muy felices por esto.

Una joven castaña, esta acomodando los libros de la biblioteca, no parece muy entusiasmada que digamos. Se detiene un momento, se sienta en su escritorio, y viendo que no había nadie mas allí dentro, se rompe en un llanto desesperado. "_Si tan solo hubiera pensado con el corazon y no con la cabeza como siempre!, no estariamos separados, te extraño tanto Ron!, parece mentira que fue hace seis meses!…"_

_Flash back___

_Hermione y Ron, estaban sentados en Las tres Escobas_, _la chica parecia algo nerviosa, intentaba decirle algo a su novio pero no se atrevía. _

_Vamos amor__, que querias decirme, que estan importante?- pregunto el pelirrojo tomandole las manos. _

_Me dieron… me dieron… una beca de estudios avanzados! – respondio Hermione con timidez._

_Felicidades mi amor! Eres la mujer mas inteligente y hermosa que conozco! – la felicito el, acercandose a su aciento para abrazarla, pero ella se corrio, y esto desconcerto un poco a Ron. – Que pasa Hermy? – _

_Es que… que… la beca es en FRANCIA!- termino de decir, con una lagrima que corria por su mejilla._

_Que? Pero… y yo? No puedo ir contigo Hermione! No puedes dejarme solo! – dijo Ron casi gritando, todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor, se dieron vuelta para observarlo._

_Lo sé Ron, pero es una gran oportunidad, tal vez nunca conseguiré otra, y sabes que yo siempre estuve esperando esto! – le reclamo la chica, esta vez, ella trato de tomarle las manos pero este se las saco._

_Si claro que esperabas esto! Pero no entiendes? quieres dejarme solo? Hermione Granger no tienes corazon, no puedo interponerme entre lo que deseas! Pero espero ser algo en tu vida, pense que valia mas que una beca! Y si no es así! Mejor me voy desde ahora, espero que encuentres a alguien mejor en Francia! – le grito Ron furioso, y se fue, cerrando la puerta con un golpe, mientras que Hermione se quedo llorando descontroladamente. _

_Fin flash back._

Pero ahora estaba regresando de Francia, todavía seguia pensando en el, donde estaria? Con quien? Y mas aun, me seguira queriendo? Nadie podía contestarle, estaba sola, en una biblioteca, y todo para esto!, pensaba, _"perdi al amor de mi vida por una beca, que estupida soy,pero lo voy a encontrar, y voy a decirle todo, todo lo que sigo sintiendo por el", _esa era su ilusion, encontrarlo y que la perdonara, pero que tan lejos podía estar?.

La pregunta de Hermione tiene una respuesta, pero no es la que ella se imaginaba, la que nadie se imaginaba!

Una joven de pelo rubio muy largo y lacio, estaba poniendo los platos para el almuerzo, mientras que el pelirrojo, miraba televisión en el sofá, esperando la comida de su novia.

Ronny, ya esta la comida, veni a a la mesa! – le dijo Luna con una voz dulce.

Que rico lunita! Feliz día de San Valentin! – murmuro este dandole un beso, y lugo una caja de corazone s de chocolate.

Que rico amor! Este es el día mas feliz de mi vida! – y lo abrazo, pero Ron su quedó confundido, años atrás había tenido la misma sensación pero con Hermione, y en ese momento la recordó, "_Como pude dejarte ir, tendria qu haberte perseguido!, nunca vamos a volver a estar juntos!, te extraño Hermione!", _la voz de su novia, intervino en sus pensamientos, y el chico volvio en sí rapidamente. Ambos se sentaron a comer, y a charlar, Luna estaba muy feliz, si bien era cierto que en un principio Ron no le había caido nada bien, porque siempre estaba molestandola, ahora había cambiado totalmente de opinión, el era tierno, dulce, y se reia por lo que ella le contaba todo el tiempo.

Ya pasaron tres años desde que dejamos Hogwarts, como estaran Harry y Ginny, siguen saliendo verdad? – pregunto la joven tomando un sorbo de jugo de calabaza.

Si claro!, pero tienes razon hace mucho que no los vemos! Extraño cuando estabamos todos juntos con Fred, George y Her… - pero no termino su frase, otra vez la había recordado.

Hermione no?, Ron no me molesta que la nombres, ella es mi amiga despues de todo! – dijo un poco molesta, pero con tono chistoso también.

Si tienes razon! – asintio su novio, y un poco confundido le murmuro – pero vos sos mi amor ahora! Y no te cambiaria por nada! – terminando así, Luna se lebanto de su asintio, y le dio un gran beso, que hizo que se cayeran al sofá.

Mientras tanto un joven rubio, se encontraba tirado en su cama, dentro de su enorme mansión. "_Como pude ser tan estupido, todos estos años con la tonta de Pansy, nunca voy a encontrar a alguien que me quiera!, por dios Ginny Weasley, porque tienes que ser tan hermosa?, porque tienes que estar con el tonto de Potter?!?"_

Y en ese momento se puso a revolver en su memoria, se preguntaba que habria pasado si se hubiera portado mejor, porque había sido tan malo?, ni el sabia responderse. Su madre entro al cuarto.

Hijo, ya te olvidaste que día es hoy? – Draco la miro extrañado.

Hoy, emm.. un día normal! – dijo el un poco molesto.

Draco! Hoy es San Valentin, te olvidad de la fiesta que estuve organizando? Invite a todos tus compañeros de Hogwarts, acabo de mandar la invitaciones! – le grito Narcisa un poco ofendida.

Que? Madre ya te dije que ellos no son mis amigos! Ni siquiera vendran! – respondio el chico muy sobresaltado, parandose delante de Narcisa.

Lo siento Draco, pero si vendran! Ya envie las invitaciones! Y pos favor conportate! Traten de recordar el colegio! Es lindo volver a ver a tus conocidos después de un tiempo hijo! – y luego de decir esto cerro la puerta de un portazo y se fue.

"_No puedo creerlo! Ginny va a volver, espero que venga… quiero volver a verla, pero no con Potter, yo se la voy a quitar!" _Y pensando en esto Draco se quedo dormido en sus dulces pensamientos.

En el mismo tiempo Harry estaba durmiendo, mientras Ginny intentaba despertarlo sacudiendo la cama.

Amor, despertate! Hace horas que estas durmiendo!- le gritaba, pero Harry no daba respuesta.

Que pasa Ginny? Un rato mas… ya voy! – respondio el chico, escondiendo su cabeza bajo la almohada.

Pero tienes que ayudar en limpiar el departamento! Es un desastre? Hace una semana que me estas diciendo que vas a ayudarme! – insistia la chica, miestras le sacaba el acolchado.

Otra día limpiamos si? Veni… dame un beso! – le dijo miestras le agarraba la mano, y se lo dio.

Harry! Bueno no te levantes! Deja yo voy a hacer las compras y todo, total vos dormis… y por cierto tenes un aliento horrible! – y se fue pegando un portazo, del que el chico ni se entero, porque estaba perdido en su septimo sueño, en el cual Ginny aparecia en todo momento.

La pelirroja salia de la casa un poco molesta, "_pero yo lo quiero muchisimo a Harry, estas peleas son comunes no?, el es el amor de mi vida… o no?" _las preguntas rezonaban en su mente… pero en ese momento un recuerdo la interrumpió.

_Flash Back: _

_Una pelirroja estaba sentada bajo un arbol, llorando, mientras un chico rubio estaba escondido, mirandola. Draco no podida decidirse en ir o no a preguntarle que le pasaba, al final al verla tratar de tirarse al lago salio corriendo a buscarla, no podía permitirlo. _

_Espera, que haces?- le pregunto, llevandola lejos de la orilla. _

_Que te importa! – le grito Ginny, que estaba furiosa. _

_Si me importa! Pensabas tirarte? – _

_No.. e.. bueno si!__ Y si lo hago que? Tanto te importo? – le chica se dio vuelta y camino otra vez al lago._

_Que haces Ginny? Claro que me importa! Potter te hizo esto verdad? Ya va a escucharme! – dijo Draco muy enojado. _

_Porque te tenes que meter en mi vida, y si yo rompi con Harry que? Yo se que el es el amor de mi vida! Y que es todo una confusion! – respondio la chica un poco confundida, en verdad creia eso?. _

_Esto no es una confusion! Potter es un estupido, como para dejar a una chica tan hermosa como vos! El no es el amor de tu vida soy yo! – y sin mas que decir, laagarro y le dio un beso, pero Ginny se resistio, y intento dar un paso hacia atrás, pero cuando lo hizo cayeron al lago, pero aunque estaban los dos mojados, Draco seguia besandola y Ginny no pudo resistirse y se dejo llevar por el momento… _

_Fin del Flash Back. _


End file.
